Morning Dew
by JanieZ
Summary: Kuroko leaves on a suicide mission. Written for Akakuroweek 2016 Day 3 for the prompts Risk/ Danger.
**Morning Dew**

 **Akakuroweek 2016 – Day 3**

 **Prompts:** Façade | **Risks** | **Danger**

Daiki hurried along the empty streets, gun drawn and held close to his body as he molded into the shadows of the early morning. Much like a dancer, his steps were light and quick as they slithered over the asphalt, moving in well practiced ease.

Despite the dire situation, Daiki forced himself to remain as calm and level-headed as possible, movements showing nothing of his growing worry. He couldn't allow his feelings to overwhelm him now, couldn't allow himself even a single slip. He needed to focus.

Because being unfocused meant being vulnerable. And in his profession being vulnerable oftentimes meant instant death.

Therefore, he couldn't make himself be vulnerable, not with Tetsu's live on the line.

He rounded another corner, this time one leading towards the main building, and from a distance he could hear the guards' hasty footsteps. His body slowed down to a jog and Daiki hid himself tightly against the wall, his dark suit allowing him to perfectly fade into the scenery. The guards didn't even know what hit them as he took down two of them with a single shot, not sparing them a glance as they fell before hurrying along.

A second later a voice buzzed in his ear. "Daiki. Status."

Short and to the point; Daiki thought it funny sometimes how Akashi's intimidating presence could reach him even from such a distance, but he guessed that was just his charisma as a leader.

He threw a quick look over his shoulder, towards the two fallen bodies but couldn't see anybody else in the near vicinity. "Two down. No one else around," he confirmed. "I'll be heading towards the main building now."

"Good," Akashi replied, but even through the earpiece Daiki could hear the tension in his voice. "I will have Shintarou ready as your back-up," he affirmed.

"Got it."

For a moment Daiki could only hear the steady beating of his own heart, until Akashi's voice joined in with a low urgent timbre – it was a warning. "Daiki. Don't do anything stupid." Daiki rolled his eyes. "Bakashi. I wouldn't risk Tetsu's life like that."

"I know you wouldn't," the other pressed, thinly veiled guilt evident in the those simple words and then the line went dead, ignoring Daiki's insult.

"Fuck." Daiki cursed himself for his stupidity.

The words had left his mouth without much thought, yet he knew that Akashi was blaming himself for what happened to Tetsu. Not a day passed by where they couldn't see the pain and guilt eating away at him. Daiki's words must have been just another stab to his heart, another reminder of his mistake all those months ago. When he had reluctantly sent Tetsu on this suicide mission.

 _"There is no one else more fitting for this job and Akashi-kun knows it."_ Tetsu had smiled. A smile so full of determination, yet trembling with such sorrow it had nearly been unbearable to watch.

 _"Akashi-kun should have some faith in me. I'll bring you the needed information and make sure the person responsible will be punished accordingly."_

Tetsu had left early the next morning.

Most of them felt he wouldn't be coming back, but Akashi had Tetsu report to him once a week anyway, still clinging to those last shreds of hope that held all of them together – even after three long months.

Until the reports stopped a week ago, leaving behind a devastated Akashi that had been barely holding on to his composure.

An explosion wracked the perimeter, spewing debris everywhere and bringing Daiki back to the present. He ducked behind another building, barely missed by a few sharp rocks and broken glass and watched the buildings go up in flames around him. It was hard to see through all the smoke and dust, but once he got a clearer view he noticed the centre where the explosion took off was right in front of him.

It was the main house.

He clenched his teeth. "Damn it, Tetsu."

"Daiki, what's the situation?" Akashi's voice demanded over the speaker.

Daiki stood from his crouched position, dusting himself off and searching for his gun. The flames were licking at the building furiously as if trying to swallow it whole, and Daiki knew he was running out of time.

"There was an explosion in the main building. I have no idea what's happening inside."

He heard Akashi curse on the other side. "Daiki, find Tetsuya. He is your top priority right now," he ordered. There was some shuffling in the background and the sound of the safety lock being pushed back. "I will be with you shortly."

Daiki didn't need to be told twice as he ran towards the burning building.

Images flittered through his mind. Of Tetsu smiling at them. Of Akashi _and_ Tetsu on that last misty morning months ago, lost in the intimacy of the moment – with Tetsu tucked away gently in Akashi's embrace and Akashi lovingly brushing his fingers through blue strands as they conversed silently.

Daiki refused to let that morning be their last interaction.

He came to a stop in front of the burning building, pushed up his shirt to cover his mouth and nose from the smoke. "You better not have done anything reckless again, Tetsu," he muttered under his breath before heading in, hoping his friend was still alive.

"Please be safe."


End file.
